


Rough Draft sneek peek at large fic I plan on publishing later maybe next year?

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUTAROU ILY SON, Multi, Rough Draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou, in contrast to what many thought, existed in quiet.





	Rough Draft sneek peek at large fic I plan on publishing later maybe next year?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightshade002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade002/gifts).



> SO THIS IS PART OF MY ROUGH DRAFT FOR THIS LARGE BKO FIC I HAVE STARTED  
> PLEASE COMMENT THEY KEEP ME MOVING
> 
> For nightshade002 because you did the fight write with me that kept my focus on it for so long =D

~Summer before first year of high school~

 

Bokuto Koutarou was quiet. That might go against everything anyone close to him thinks, but it was a simple truth. 

When others first meet him, Koutarou seems, for lack of better word, normal.

He’s polite, easily engaging others in conversation. He’s funny, not in an obvious manner, but in a way with how he’s so earnest in everything he says, including the occasional on-topic quip.

That’s one word to describe him. Earnest.

Today, without anyone to prompt him into speaking, he sits alone in his bedroom, reading his favorite book series, The Guardians of Ga’Hoole. 

The summer breeze flows through the room from the open window, rustling the pages good naturedly and bringing the smell of burning tar and popsicles and muggy soil, prompting Koutarou out to play. 

Today he ignores it. At least for one more chapter. It’s not like he has any friends to play with anyways, they always leave once he’s comfortable enough around them to act loud, to finally speak what’s on his mind instead of what seems to fit best.

He’s ready for the training camp tomorrow, and with that thought he turns over and lets sleep take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @cheetahleopard2, @avienwrites, or as part of the @writersquad  
> Or on instagram @avienwrites  
>  Feel free to message me anytime on any of these for questions, comments, or just a friend!! <3


End file.
